


10 Stupid Things Rose Wants To Do Before She Dies

by MichelleHolland (ViolaWay)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/MichelleHolland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wrote a list before she met The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Stupid Things Rose Wants To Do Before She Dies

They’re all stupid. None of it’ll ever happen. But it’s nice to have written it all down. 2005, and I still haven’t done a damn thing with my life. Maybe this’ll change all that. Maybe.

1.         Quit my stupid job.

2.         Have a near death experience (morbid, I know).

3.         Go on an adventure. (What is this, The Hobbit? Ah, well. It was a good book.)

4.         Make my mum proud.

5.         Fall in love, properly. (As in, not with Mickey.)

6.         Understand the meaning of life (yeah, right: I barely understand physics).

7.         Find my purpose in life (and no, I’m not buying any creepy self-help books).

8.         Learn more about my dad.

9.         Find something I’m actually good at.

10.      Break someone’s heart.

***

_Three years later, I kind of wish I hadn’t written that last one._


End file.
